Mistakes
by nevthebunny
Summary: What if the events of Season Five happened differently? Brooke stayed in New York and never fired Rachel. Haley left Nathan after Lucas and Lindsey's wedding. Peyton turned down Lucas' second proposal. Will they still get a happy ending? Leyton and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfic. The flashback is in Italics and I will try to make sure that all jumps forward and back in time are labelled._

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to Mark Schwahn and whoever else owns One Tree Hill_

Everyone makes mistakes. That was pretty much Tree Hill's motto. At that moment a lot of people were looking back on their mistakes as Tree Hill High had its burning boat ceremony. However, the people who had made the most irreversible mistakes were not that year's seniors or the juniors or even the sophomores or freshmen. They were the graduating class from nearly seven years previously. Some of them had reached their dreams and watched them fall down, some had failed abysmally and some had torn themselves down as they went along. At the end of the day they all had one thing in common. They were alone.

_Two Years Earlier_

The young woman watched the road as she drove. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, just away. Three years ago she had made the worst mistake of her life and she was fairly certain she had had a chance to change it but hadn't. Yet somehow this time it didn't feel wrong. That punched feeling she had had in her gut? Gone. The feeling that she would never feel happy again? Gone. That urge to turn around and beg him to take her back? Never returned.

Eventually she saw the sign for Savannah and signalled to turn. So that was where she was headed? She smiled at the irony. Her heart had finally healed so she was headed back to the place where it had opened to let him in in the first place. Her phone beeped- another text. She ignored it.

"You couldn't have her so you called me, huh? After years of silence you want to be friends again, you get mad at me for being jealous of your fiancé, invite me to your wedding, let me sit and watch you say 'I do' and now she's left you want to marry me?"

Her words floated back into her head. She felt a little twinge of guilt at her harsh tone but nothing more. Somehow she found herself parked outside a house on a seemingly random street in Savannah a short while later. She looked up and saw the name on the door. Jagielski.

As she watched the house she saw a familiar young man through the window. It was the middle of the night so he should be asleep; his daughter certainly was. The woman wanted to shout out to him to tell him she had returned but then she saw another woman walk into the room. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. It was so sickeningly obvious.

Outside in the car the young woman realised her mistake. The first refused proposal had been a scared head talking; the second was a wounded pride. Jake had been right to let this new woman into his life; their someday- the day when _he_ was no longer in her heart would never come.

Peyton Sawyer had just done the unthinkable. She had been given an opportunity at a do-over and she had made her worst mistake a second time. The poor young blonde whacked her fist on her steering wheel and bawled. Her phone beeped. _New message from: Lucas_.

* * *

She was right. She knew she was right. If Nathan could have the nannies flirting with him and _swimming naked in the pool_ and not tell her then that was proof. He was no longer the person she married. she was jealous and not for the first time since she had married him. That was the bottom of the matter and everyone knew it except, evidently, Haley herself.

_Present Day, Two Years Later_

The petit brunette sighed as she settled into her sofa. She switched on her ancient TV. She hadn't had the strength to go through the agonising trouble of a divorce so she did the cowardly thing and fled, taking Jamie with her. The flat and all the furniture were shabby. The TV flickered to life. Haley saw the reporter and felt the familiar twinge of recognition that she felt whenever she saw someone from her hometown.

"I'm Marvin McFadden. Today in sports..."

Haley automatically tuned out. She wasn't interested in the sports news. However, it wasn't long before a certain name snapped her back to attention.

"...and Nathan Scott, former Charlotte Bobcat, is once more transferring. Today he signed a deal with the Atlanta Hawks for unknown reasons. Nathan is, in fact, here with me now."

The camera panned out to show Nathan and Haley caught her breath sharply. He looked good. Mind you, she mused, was it really surprising? When something was troubling Nathan, he worked out.

Just as Nathan's agent walked into the shot Haley's sister and flatmate walked into the room.

"Who's he?" she asked interestedly.

"Clayton Evans, Nathan Scott's agent," Haley said soberly. Quinn's face immediately filled with concern as she realised what Haley was watching.

"Oh, honey, don't watch this," Quinn said. Haley shushed her as she tried to listen.

"Nate here has expressed an interest in Atlanta because he believes his wife and son may be living there," Clay was saying. "Family is very important to us at the agency and me in particular..."

"He knows I'm here!" Haley panicked.

"Whoa! Relax, buddy. It's just a guess. He won't find you if you don't want him to." Quinn soothed.

Mouth was now talking to Nathan.

"So, Nathan, your missing family is very important to you?"

"Yes, of course, Mou... Marvin. What with what happened to my brother, my wife and son are the most important things in my world. In high school, basketball was at a constant battle with them for my affections and I came very close to making the wrong decision. I have since realised that basketball is nothing to my family and never will be. I would just like to say, like I did at the press conference way back then, Haley, if you're watching: I love you, I'm sorry and I want us to face whatever life throws at us together. It's been two years and I miss you."

Haley stared, stunned, all the way through the speech. She had been right, hadn't she? Nathan wasn't the man she loved anymore?

* * *

Brooke Davis. It could've been the world's most revered name. Little girls would 'want to be like Brooke someday'. However, with just two difficult decisions, she threw everything away.

_Present Day_

"Another one," the drunken woman ordered.

"Brooke..." the barman began to caution.

"_Who_ is the customer?" Brooke cut in.

"You are," the barman sighed, as if he went through this routine every night, which he did. "Just don't blame me when you wake up tomorrow with a hangover."

Brooke giggled as he poured her another drink.

"I love you, Owen," she sniggered.

A redhead settled herself on the bar stool next to Brooke, fell off and climbed back up again.

"The usual, Owen," she said dazedly.

"Are you high, Rachel?" Brooke asked in a childish voice.

"I can't remember," Rachel giggled. "Let's party!"

Owen Morello sighed sadly. He could remember the smart, clever Brooke Davis who had potential. Now she was a drunk with a junkie for a best friend, spending all her time and the very little money she had on alcohol.

_*Two Years Previously*_

"_Brooke, we're going to have to let her go," Victoria said brusquely._

"_No!" the young and feisty woman replied. _

"_What was that?" her mother asked, taken aback._

"_No, I'm not going to let Rachel go. She's my friend and she needs C/B. I'm not going to desert her when she needs it the most!"_

"_Well then the press will destroy your company," the older woman said. "If you change your mind, call me tomorrow morning. If not, I will not be associated with a label that hires junkies. It's your choice."_

_The limo screeched to a halt and Victoria climbed out. Brooke was left weighing up the huge decision that she had to make. With Victoria's thinly veiled threat in mind she didn't know which way to go._

_Later that evening, Brooke received a phone call._

"_Hi, it's Peyton. What happened to us, you know? I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I miss _all_ of it."_

"_Mmm. I hear you, honey," Brooke said, "but I can't come back to Tree Hill, not right now. Rachel needs my help here in New York. You'll be okay, won't you?"_

With that decision Peyton and Brooke's relationship had become distanced. Brooke wasn't there for Peyton throughout the whole Lucas and Lindsey fiasco because she had bigger problems of her own. Victoria, true to her word, had left the company and without her but with the added problems of the press surrounding Rachel the company had crashed and burned. Eventually Brooke's millions dwindled down to nothing at all and she was heavily in debt, addicted to alcohol and miles away from any real friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N So excited I decided to post earlier than I was going to__. This chapter shows what happened to the boys and has cameos from Taylor and Clay :) Thanks to those who reviewed; constructive criticism makes me happy._

_Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Mark Schwahn, sadly._

_Two Years Previously_

The hooded figure shuffled dejectedly along the pavement, bouncing a basketball. His hoodie felt familiar- it smelled like home and the shop whose slogan was on its back, though long gone now. The young man hadn't worn it since he had left Tree Hill nearly five years earlier but it felt appropriate for that night. In the hoodie he felt like a teenager again, like before he had met _her_; when he just admired her from afar. That was safer, he realised; it hurt less.

That night she had said no. This time there had been no 'someday', just a plain 'no', complete with a crazy rant. He wouldn't mind so much if it was the first time but she was clearly trying to tell him something. Was he that repulsive to have proposed to women three times and still not got a yes? For no apparent reason, the broody blond stopped abruptly, facing the road.

He had reached a crossroads. The road was deserted as he slowly edged into the middle of it, holding the old ball under his arm. Once more he checked his phone: no new messages. It was one o' clock in the morning; Peyton was probably asleep by now but he sent another text anyway.

Thnking of u. I luv u & miss u. We don't hav 2 get mried, just come bak 2 me, pls?

Sighing in frustration he looked up to see a car coming towards him. It looked like a black Comet.

'Peyton?' he thought. Lucas could remember why he had come to this particular junction, dressed as a teenager. He smiled as he recalled his first actual encounter with the skinny fake blonde.

The car was getting closer now. So that was her game, Lucas realised. She was going to recreate their first meeting. As Lucas stood waiting, the oblivious teen driver drove on, unaware of the man standing in the road a short way in front of him.

The basketball dropped from Lucas' hands as true realisation dawned. The car was coming too fast. The boy behind the wheel noticed him but it was too late. The brakes of a black car screeched and silence reigned over the streets of Tree Hill.

* * *

_Present Day_

Nathan Scott picked up his phone.

"Hey Sawyer, what's up?" he asked.

"Mmm, yeah," he mumbled sympathetically as the person spoke to him.

"Okay, yeah, you need a break. It's not healthy sticking around on your own. Say hi to Brooke for me. Yeah, sure. Bye."

The NBA star hung up and looked around with a sigh. This was his last night in Tree Hill. Once he'd left none of his close circle of high school friends would live there anymore. Well, unless you counted… but they all tried to think about that as little as possible; that's how he would want it. It was rather sad now he thought of it. With Mouth sometimes in Omaha and sometimes Tree Hill, Skills in L.A., Brooke in New York, Peyton living just outside of Tree Hill and Haley goodness knows where, Tree Hill didn't feel like home.

"Anything I should know about?" Clay inquired as he walked over.

"Nah, it was just Peyton," Nate replied. He'd become good friends with his reliable agent recently and was pretty sure he knew as much about Clay as Clay knew about him.

"I miss them all, you know? Even Mouth- he's not quite the same anymore," Nathan added, indicating Mouth who stood a few metres away, talking to his boss.

Clay nodded in agreement. "I wish I could've met them back in the high school days, man. They seem really important to you."

Nathan sighed.

"Anyway," his agent said loudly. "You coming to Tric tonight? There's this big party thing on…"

"Sorry man, too many…"

"Memories," Clay finished for him, morosely. "Come on, just this once. It's your last night in Tree Hill…"

Just a few hours later Nathan found himself in his half-brother's mother's club where his wife had had her singing debut and his half-brother's girlfriend had set up her record label. He was mid-way through his third drink when he saw a familiar face, just along the bar.

"Taylor?" he asked incredulously.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed. "I was in the area and figured I'd drop in on you guys. How's my favourite little sis doing?"

"Don't play dumb with me Taylor," Nathan retaliated angrily.

"Woah, stressy! I just asked about your wife, how is that in any way 'playing dumb'?" the young woman laughed.

"Seriously, Taylor, where is Haley?" Nathan asked threateningly. He wasn't being loud and overbearing as he had been as a teenager but rather appeared calm and dangerous; something which unsettled Taylor.

"Wherever you left her, I should imagine."

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked incredulously. "I guess it figures; she wouldn't trust _you_."

"Nate, you're scaring me," Taylor dropped all hints of laughter from her voice.

Nathan slumped in his stool, all anger drained away.

"Haley left me," he said brokenly, "two years ago. She took Jamie with her."

Taylor's eyes widened in surprise and concern; she really had no idea.

_Next chapter: Peyton gets a call from Nathan in the flashback, Haley calls Lucas and Brooke sees an old friend._


	3. Chapter 3

_Another update :) Haley will finally get the shouting at she deserves and we find out what Peyton's phone call to Nathan was about last chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed :) Well, here it is._

_

* * *

_

Two years previously

Peyton's eyelids drooped, threatening to shut. She blinked hard. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning but Peyton refused to listen to her own common sense when it told her to stop driving. She needed to get back to Tree Hill to tell Lucas that she loved him and yes of course she would marry him. There was just this burning feeling telling her that it needed to be said as soon as possible. It wasn't the kind of thing that should be said over the phone and so she hadn't called him. As she cruised along happily, her phone rang.

She pulled over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Peyton?" asked the deep voice on the other end.

"Nathan?" she asked dubiously. "Why are you phoning me at two in the morning?"

"Why are you still up at two in the morning?" Nathan countered. Hearing the sounds of the road he asked, "Are you driving?"

"No… I'm parked," Peyton admitted.

"Look, Peyton, this is important; it's Lucas."

Peyton's heart felt like it had stopped. What had happened to Lucas? Why hadn't she phoned him to tell him she loved him while she still had the chance?

"He's been in an accident- got run over at the crossroads…"

"Where I first saw him!" Peyton gasped. "Nathan, is he okay? Please tell me he's just got concussion…"

"We don't know if he's okay yet. You're the second person to find out. You don't have Karen's number, do you? Normally Haley would…" Finally Nathan's voice cracked.

"I'll call Karen and I'll be with you in five and a half hours, roughly."

"No!" Nathan demanded. "You've been driving all night already! I don't think I could cope with another accident. Please just stay in a motel and call Karen. Luke would want you to stay safe. He'll still be here in the morning… I hope."

"Fine. If I weren't so tired and worried I'd be arguing with you right now," Peyton yawned, "but you're right. I can't do that to my dad. You know my family and car accidents." The young woman teared up.

By half two Peyton was in the motel nervously dialling Karen's number. She had no idea what to say; this was one call Karen really wouldn't want to get.

"Hello? This is Karen's phone and it's nearly three in the morning," a rather annoyed New Zealander said.

"Hi Andy, its Peyton, Lucas'…" she trailed off. How could she describe herself?

"Not to be rude Peyton, but it's the middle of the night. Can't your chat about whatever Lucas has done now wait until morning?"

"It's fine, pass it over, Andy." Peyton heard Karen say blearily. Once the exchange had taken place, Karen's softer tones filled the phone.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" she asked worriedly. Peyton suddenly began to sob.

"I… its Lucas. He… he was in a car accident," she cried.

Karen was fully awake. "Is he okay? Tell me he's okay, Peyton," she urged.

"I don't know! He's alive but… it's all my fault! I'm in Savannah; Nathan's the one in Tree Hill and I… I just don't know!" Peyton was bawling. "We had an argument, Karen. It's all my fault! I need to tell him, tell him I love him!"

Bizarrely Karen ended up trying to calm Peyton down. "He'll be okay, Peyton. He has to be."

* * *

_Present day_

A full day passed after the T.V. incident before something occurred to Haley.

"Hey, Quinn, didn't _he_ mention his brother?" Haley asked, trying to sound casual.

"Haley…" Quinn sighed and walked off but Haley was already scrolling through her contacts. Out of nostalgia she had transferred everyone's numbers to her new phone, even though she had changed her number so no one could reach her; it was her emergency back-up.

She dialled Lucas' number on her landline, as she had free evening calls, and waited for him to pick up. It would mean Nathan would end up discovering her phone number but she could always change it again. Right then finding out why he had mentioned Lucas like that was more important. She drummed her fingers on the table nervously. Was he okay? Haley suddenly felt extremely guilty for losing contact with Lucas of all people.

"Hello?" A faintly familiar female voice travelled down the line. "This is Lucas Scott's phone, his… ex-girlfriend Peyton Sawyer speaking. Can I help you?"

For a second Haley was too shocked to speak. Peyton sounded so different, so jaded, as if she had long since lost the 'fire' that everyone knew she had inside her. In fact, Haley was so shocked by this that she didn't think.

"Peyton?" she blurted out. It took barely a second for Peyton to work out who was speaking- quite impressive since the two women hadn't spoken in over two years.

"Haley James Scott!" she screeched angrily.

"Peyton…" Haley pleaded.

"It took you more than TWO YEARS to just call your _best friend_! Two years! He could've _died_ and you wouldn't know. As a matter of fact …" Peyton trailed off, her voice breaking.

"What happened to him, Peyton? On the sports Nathan mentioned…" Haley asked, concern evident in her voice.

"He's in a coma, okay? You left us, ruined Nate's life, Brooke barely talks to any of us and Lucas is in a coma. I said it, are you happy now?" Peyton sobbed. "We needed you Haley. I needed you when you left me to deal with Luke's engagement and Nate's near depression! Luke needed you when Lindsey left! Karen needed you when Luke got run over and you know what, your _husband_ still needs you. The guy hasn't dated anyone else, you know that?"

"Peyton… I can't come back. Even with Luke…" Suddenly Haley was crying too.

"You're the most ungrateful, idiotic person I know and that includes me. You're cruel, Haley James and you do not deserve the 'Scott' part that Karen and I were cheated out of," Peyton hissed and hung up.

Haley didn't even have the composure to correct Peyton's grammar. She was left sitting on her living room floor crying helplessly.

_

* * *

_

Present Day

The woman strode into the bar with a purpose. She had been to her friend's house to find a completely random couple living there; to her friend's company to find it was now a car park and then tried to work out where her friend was most likely to be. This bar had been her answer.

"Excuse me," she inquired of the barman. "I'm looking for my friend, Brooke Davis. She's about this tall, brunette…" the skinny woman indicated with her hand and was cut off by the barman.

"I know who Brooke Davis is," he interrupted. "She's down there."

It took this statement and once glance at Brooke for Peyton to deduce that a) she was drunk and b) she was frequently there.

Trying to keep her voice calm she addressed the barman by the name on his nametag.

"Owen, is she here often?"

"Pretty much every day," he replied though Peyton couldn't tell that he too was finding it hard to contain the emotion he felt.

Peyton's hands began to shake dangerously; a gesture that those who knew her would automatically back away from.

"Is she always this drunk?" she asked.

"Actually, this is quite a good day. Mind you, it's early." Owen shrugged, non-committal.

He was rewarded for caring with a sharp slap across his face.

"How dare you! You mean to say she's practically an alcoholic and you've never tried to help her?" Peyton exploded.

"No. You know what? I don't know why I bother telling her not to drink, stopping any guys from taking advantage of her, carrying her to the homeless shelter _every single night _and nearly losing my job for her."

Owen's careful mask snapped. Peyton was taken aback. She opened her mouth to snap back but softened, deflated.

"God, I'm sorry," she apologised. "So much has gone wrong in my life I automatically assume everyone's an ass, but that's no excuse. Thanks for everything you've done for her."

"I figured," Owen said sympathetically. "Peyton Sawyer, right? 'An Unkindness of Ravens?' I heard about Lucas; it was actually the first day she came in here." He indicated Brooke.

"I should have been here for her," Peyton sighed.

"Or should she have been there for you?" Owen asked rhetorically.

Sadly, Peyton walked over to her friend. For the slightest second their eyes connected and Peyton saw her best friend in the depth of them.

"Hey, P. Sawyer…" Brooke slurred. "I just got kicked out of this greeeatt party…"

"Let's get you home."

Peyton sought Owen's eyes as she dragged Brooke from the bar. He nodded in approval.

* * *

_So Brooke's back in Peyton's life. Next chapter: in the past Peyton barges into the hospital and Nathan arrives in Atlanta, looking for Haley._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Chapter four. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: It is in fact blatantly obvious that I am not Mark Schwahn, mainly because I am an English girl and not an American guy._

_

* * *

_

_Two Years Previously_

It was noon when Peyton burst through the doors of Tree Hill Hospital .

"Lucas Scott," she barked at the bewildered receptionist.

"I'm sorry, miss, its family only…"

"Right now I'm just not in the mood. Do I need to tell you my life story to get in here? Fine. Last night I refused his proposal for the second time but I'm in love with him. I drove through the night to Savannah and back so I could get here and I know his family are through there needing me!" Peyton retorted icily.

Five minutes later she reached his room. Nathan was sat outside, head in hands, looking completely exhausted. Karen was inside, by the bedside. As Peyton approached, Nathan raised his head.

"How is he?" she asked urgently.

"There's been a couple of scares but they've saved him, thank god. He slipped into a coma about five hours ago," Nathan replied monotonously, as though he hadn't quite processed the news.

The poor ex-girlfriend dropped into the seat besides the half-brother as if all the muscles in her legs had suddenly given way.

"Oh god, when will he wake up?"

Nate didn't reply. Peyton got the message. They didn't know. It could be tomorrow; it could be never.

"It's all my fault," she said, stunned.

"Why is it _your_ fault?" Karen asked as she came into the corridor.

Peyton had always believed that eyes were the window to the soul so it was obvious just how broken Karen was. If life without Keith had been unimaginable, life without Lucas was unfathomable. She had a haunted look to her face that Peyton had hoped never to see again.

"I… I… The argument we had last night. That's why he was even at those crossroads last night and I was in stupid Savannah. God, I'm such a bitch!"

"Peyton, honey, don't call yourself that. Whatever it is I'm sure Lucas doesn't hate you or blame you for his accident so I certainly won't."

Karen tried to reassure her. Nathan, however was hesitant.

Suddenly, as they were wont to do, Peyton's pent-up emotions came bursting out.

"Last week when he was drunk he told me he hated me and that I'd ruined his life! Last night he asked me to marry him! I was so confused and… and I yelled him down; said I wouldn't be the girl he settled for but I've realised I was never Luke's second, that was Lindsey and even Brooke. I was driving back to say yes when Nate called me and… and… don't hate me Karen, please," Peyton cried.

Karen took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I can't hate you, Peyton, ever. You love my son and I know he loves you. He will always love you," Karen said, moving to put her arm around Peyton.

"How are you so strong?" Peyton mumbled.

"Necessity, Peyton, you must relate to that," Karen replied.

Not long after that, Peyton sat next to Lucas.

"I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott," she smiled as the tears fell. "I'm not leaving you. People don't always leave so don't you dare leave me."

She wrapped her left hand around his right, putting Keith's engagement ring on show.

* * *

_Present Day_

He was on a mission as he strode down the Atlanta street with the skinnier man rushing to keep up.

"Nate, this lead is very slim. All he said was that some slim brunette had walked there asking after you. It's probably not even her, you know how many fans you have," Clay attempted to reason with his friend.

"We know Haley's in Atlanta from her area code when she called Peyton. We also know that the mystery woman was about our age and had to go on the school run. How many women our age have kids at school?" Nathan argued with his agent.

He didn't wait for a reply before striding up to and knocking on the nearest door. A middle-aged woman answered.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Nathan began politely. "I was hoping you could help me. Do you know if a Haley James or maybe Scott lives around here? I'm her husband and…"

"Just stop right there," the woman interrupted rudely. "I'm not just going to give out information to anyone. You seem suspicious. A man _looking_ for his wife? Clearly you are not the type of person she wants to be around, whoever she is."

Nathan began to step back, disappointed but as the door began to slam the argumentative agent side of Clay came out. He pushed his foot into the door, wincing as the woman tried to shut it.

"Look here, ma'am. My client and friend here has had to endure his wife, who he loves very much, running away from him and stealing his son away. We've been searching for more than two years and Nathan really misses his little boy. Please, think of Jamie."

The woman was persuaded by Clay's charm. She reopened the door and apologised.

"She describes you as abusive and obsessive, which you clearly aren't. Of course I know Haley," she said. "She lives with her son and sister at 1a just down the road. Good luck!" she called after them as they jogged down the road.

Hurtling down the stairs at the front of the house, Nathan trembled in anticipation.

The door to 1a opened before he'd even rung the bell. He just caught a glimpse of the mousy-haired boy and tall brunette before the woman at the door turned to face him.

"Haley," he said simply.

His estranged wife swore as she recognised him.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuun! Next chapter: Peyton's colleague finds out about her life, Haley and Nathan talk and Brooke wakes up in a hotel room._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Okay so I have no decent excuse for the long wait but I'll be posting at least another chapter if not two in the next few days. From now on everything is in the present day. Enjoy, r&r._

"Peyton, can I ask you a question?" Clare, a colleague of Peyton's, asked her. "Why do you put up with all this? You have the talent to be making it big in the music biz in L.A. right now."

Peyton's boss at her low-wage local job had just yelled at her for at least the fifteenth time that week. It wasn't her fault that her attitude towards customers was grouchy at best.

She sighed. Inevitably she would have had to answer this question from the closest friend she had at some point.

"It's a long story." Peyton skipped around the answer. "I tried L.A. and it didn't work for me. Besides, I have something keeping me in the area," she replied cryptically.

As usual Peyton left promptly at closing time and slipped away in her black Comet, which must have been at least seven years old. Clare had never gotten to the bottom of that mystery either: who owns a car for seven years, particularly one as battered as Peyton's? And then there was the ring…

However, this time it was different. Unbeknownst to her colleague, Clare followed her. After around half an hour of driving, the Comet turned off into a small town called Tree Hill which Clare could vaguely remember was Peyton's hometown. Finally Peyton parked at Tree Hill Hospital.

Not very discreetly, Clare followed her up to the coma ward and watched her enter the room of an attractive young man.

A nurse notice Clare hanging around and asked, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes," Clare replied, after deliberating a little. "My colleague, Peyton Sawyer, just went in there. I don't suppose you could possibly tell me who the man is?"

"Oh well, I shouldn't, honey but it is such a sad, sad story," the nurse sighed. "That's Lucas Scott, Peyton's ex-boyfriend. She drives here every night just to sit with him for a bit and at weekends I hear she goes to the graveyard too. She told me that the two of them have been through a lot. He was with her best friend in High School. Peyton turned down his proposal and he almost married another girl. Then on the night before the accident he proposed again. She said no and regretted it but never got to tell him."

"Don't they have anyone else?" Clare asked, shocked. She had known something was off about Peyton but this was extreme.

"Not really. Peyton's lost two mothers to a car crash and cancer and I don't think her dad's around much. As for Luke, his father killed the uncle who was a father to him and his mother can't face the memories here so lives with her millionaire younger boyfriend in St. Flora. Luke's half-brother moved to Atlanta to find his runaway wife who was Luke's best friend. I've never met her. You've probably heard of them though- Nathan Scott and Haley James?"

"Peyton knows Nathan Scott and Haley James?" Clare asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. And then there's Peyton's best friend who lives in New York, I think. None of their other friends have been around so I presume they're not in touch anymore."

"The high school stuff sounds so much like the plot of my favourite book," Clare said.

"If it's 'An Unkindness of Ravens' it is. Lucas and Peyton are that Lucas and Peyton; that's how I know so much," the talkative Nurse told her.

"Wow. 'People always leave', right?" Clare was beginning to understand. "Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse didn't reply.

"Probably not," a sad voice replied. "Come on in Clare," an exhausted-looking Peyton leant on Lucas' doorframe. "I knew you were following me and it's about time I told someone about my past."

The two women entered the room.

"This is Lucas. He owns the ring you were wondering about. He's my reason to stay in Tree Hill."

* * *

Haley cursed loudly. There was no point slamming the door on him. She vaguely heard Quinn ushering Jamie into the kitchen.

"You better come in," she told Nathan.

"I'll give you some space," Clay said and he followed Quinn.

There was an awkward silence as the two of them were left alone. Finally Nathan spoke.

"I'm not here to beg for you to come back; it only took a whole year for me to give up on that. I'm here to see my son who I've missed like crazy for the last _two and a half years_."

He balled his hands into fists to relieve some of his anger. Looking at Haley, he could barely see the woman he had married. Standing before him was some alien stranger who had cause every little bit of pain he had experienced over the last years and yet his heart twinged when he looked into her eyes and saw the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry, Nate," Haley said calmly and a little smugly. "I doubt Jamie will want to see you."

"Right now, Haley, I don't care about the lies you've poisoned him with. If you won't let me see him I'll see you both in court."

Suddenly Nathan's voice softened, almost pleading.

"I don't want it to come to that, Hales. I love you and if there were some way to turn back time to just before… my brother's wedding, I would…"

Haley's posture lost its aggression. She pushed her hand across her forehead.

"I know about Luke, Nathan. I figured something was up from your interview a couple of weeks ago so I called Peyton…"

"I know and I really wish you hadn't," interrupted her husband.

"Thanks for the warning," Haley said sarcastically. "Well actually, I tried to call _him_ but Peyton picked up."

Nathan sank sadly into the couch.

"Peyton only leaves Luke to work and sleep," he explained. "She's not herself, hasn't been since the accident."

All of a sudden, Quinn and Jamie burst into the room, followed by Clay. They sensed the tension between the couple and froze.

"Sorry, Hales," Quinn apologised. "Me and Clay are going to take Jamie down to the park- this is Clay, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose," Clay chipped in guardedly.

However, neither Nathan nor Jamie was listening. The boy just stood staring at his father.

"Hey, Jimbob," Nathan murmured softly. Jamie ducked behind Quinn's legs.

"Jamie? It's me- your old dad. Come and give me a hug, buddy."

"It's okay, Jamie," Haley told him.

Slowly the seven year old walked to Nathan and hugged him. Nathan hugged him back fiercely.

"I love you, James Lucas Scott," he said, absorbing the reunion tearfully.

Immediately Jamie stiffened and broke free.

"You lied! I hate you!" he yelled, and ran out of the front door.

Much to Nathan's amazement, the comment was directed at an open-mouthed Haley.

* * *

"Oh god, I have the mother of all hangovers," Brooke Davis announced to herself before realising she wasn't at the homeless shelter.

"Serves you right." Peyton Sawyer came out of the bathroom of the hotel room.

"You live in Tree Hill," Brooke stated as though her brain hadn't quite caught up.

"Clearly you don't remember me dragging you here last night," Peyton said dryly.

Suddenly Brooke's memories logged in and she looked apologetic.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, P. I didn't want you seeing me like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked sadly.

"I was ashamed," Brooke replied, gesturing wildly with her hands. "The fun, organised, popular, _smart_, student council president slash head cheerleader with her own clothing line had fallen a long way. I didn't want to inflict that on you," Brooke sighed, sounding a little like her old self.

Soon enough both girls were crying and hugging.

"Hoes over bros and clothes and… everything else that ends in o?" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke, have you got any reason to stay in New York?" Peyton asked thoughtfully.

Brooke shook her head questioningly.

Less than half an hour later they were in a taxi speeding towards the airport. Brooke tried to make a conversation.

"So how's Luke doing these days?" she asked, hinting.

Peyton sighed and was about to say something when Brooke spoke again.

"I had this really, really weird dream the other day," she giggled. "Naley broke up, Nate didn't see Jamie anymore and Luke was in a coma."

When Peyton didn't join in with her laughter, realisation hit Brooke like a ton of concrete.

"Oh god, it wasn't a dream, was it?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N This is a short one, sorry._

Clare sat silently in Lucas' room. She was bored out of her mind and felt really awkward sitting in a comatose stranger's hospital room but she could do this for Peyton. She had suggested Peyton's break in New York, after all. Sitting with Lucas every night so he 'wouldn't be lonely' wasn't too bad.

Sighing, she put down her book and really looked at the young man for the first time. It was easy to see why so many girls had fallen for him, what with his blond hair, blue eyes and athletic frame but she could also see what Peyton had told her; Lucas Scott was a tortured artist, much like Peyton herself, with deep-set brooding eyes. Clare could imagine how happy the pair of them had been.

The door opened, which surprised Clare as she hadn't expected to be disturbed. The small middle-aged brunette who entered seemed equally surprised.

"I'm sorry to be rude but who are you and what are you doing in my son's room?" Karen demanded.

Clare stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Scott," she began. "I'm Clare, a friend of Peyton's from work. She's gone to New York for the weekend and didn't want to leave him alone…"

Karen relaxed.

"Oh, thank you very much then. A good friend is exactly what Peyton needs right now," she smiled. "And it's Karen or Ms. Roe if you absolutely must. The Scott name was cruelly taken from me, though both my children bear it."

"I'm sorry," Clare apologised. "I didn't know Lucas had a sibling…"

"He doesn't have a full sibling, in blood. He has two half-siblings- one of mine and one of his father's," Karen explained.

Clare noticed that Lucas' mother mentioned his father like a bad taste on her tongue. She decided not to press the subject, realising that this was Karen Roe from the book and therefore Lucas' father Dan had killed her fiancé.

"Peyton mentioned Nathan but not another sibling- does he or she visit often?" Clare enquired.

"She's seven so no," Karen smiled. "Lily Roe Scott."

Upon Clare's confused look she explained about Keith and her pregnancy, something that Lucas hadn't included in his book.

"Read this," Karen said, reaching into her bag to pull out a copy of 'An Unkindness of Ravens', "It'll make more sense then. Besides, I'm sure you'll be bored out of your mind by the end of the weekend."

"Thanks Ms… Karen," Clare said, truly grateful for the trust the older woman was giving her, "but I've already read it. It's my favourite book."

Just then a doctor came in.

"Evening, Ms. Roe," he said politely, noticing Karen. "I'm here to talk to you about Lucas' most recent test results."

* * *

Nathan was the first to speak.

"What was that?" he asked.

Haley sank to the floor and her husband resisted the urge to go and comfort her.

"Back when we left," she whispered. "I told him we were leaving because you didn't love us anymore. It was the only way to get him to leave you."

Nathan was both shocked and appalled.

"How could you?" he asked dangerously calmly, before punching the table in frustration and racing off after his son.

Haley sobbed on the floor as Quinn comforted her. Clay didn't know where to put himself.

Not long later, Nathan found Jamie in the local park, attempting to shoot at a hoop he couldn't get remotely near to.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" he asked. "Man to man?"

Jamie nodded, going to sit on a swing with Nathan following.

"Mommy told me you didn't love me," Jamie told him sullenly.

Nathan sighed.

"I know she did, buddy, but you've got to remember, I will _always_ love you, okay?"

Something occurred to Jamie as that sunk in.

"Do you still love Mommy?"

Nathan wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I do," he told the little boy, "but it's complicated, Jimbob. I do know that both me and your Mom love you and I'm sure she's worried about you right now. How about we go back and see her, hey?"

Jamie nodded. Nathan noticed that he walked very close to his father on the walk back.

As soon as they got in the door, Haley enveloped Jamie in a hug, crying. Jamie sought Nathan's eyes as Nathan nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," the boy said solemnly.

At that moment, Haley looked at Nathan with respect and gratitude. Nathan had missed that look; he smiled.

Letting mother and son have a moment, Quinn took Nathan aside.

"Come with me," she said. "I was just showing this to Clay."

Haley's sister led Nate into Jamie's room where Clay was waiting. The wardrobe door was wide open and Jamie's shrine to his father was just visible inside.

"He still follows your career and worships you," Quinn told him.

Nathan's eyes welled up and he didn't know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Hi guys, sorry for the delay. This is actually quite a happy chapter :) As always reviews= happy nevthebunny_

_Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill I would not have to do history essays so clearly I don't own it *cries*_

_

* * *

_

"I can't accept this, P. Sawyer," a strangely sober Brooke said.

"You are staying here and not arguing," Peyton said firmly. "We can both help each other through this."

She checked her watch and pulled a face.

"Look, I'm sorry to leave you," she began awkwardly, "but I was going to go see Luke…"

Brooke realised what the problem was.

"No, I'll come too. I need to see him," she said sadly.

Shortly afterwards the two young women were at the hospital. They walked in on quite a surprising sight.

"I didn't know Karen was coming down today," Peyton said, shocked.

"I know I've been out of the loop for a while now but I don't think its Karen you need to worry about," Brooke commented. "It looks like Luke's got himself a new blonde."

For the first time in years and years- practically since high school- Peyton fought the urge to laugh.

"That's just Clare, she's a friend of mine," she informed Brooke.

Karen appeared to be talking to a doctor but looked around as Peyton entered the room.

"Thank you, doctor," the elder of the two women said, and he left.

Without a word the two women hugged.

"It's been too long, Peyton," she sighed. Noticing Brooke, she hugged her too.

"How have you been?" she asked the brunette.

"Not too good," Brooke replied, "but I'm getting better already.

Clare looked on bewilderedly.

"Oh, sorry," Peyton apologised. "Clare, this is my best friend Brooke. Brooke this is Clare," Peyton introduced.

The two strangers shook hands.

"Are all your friends hot?" Clare joked.

Peyton smiled.

"Actually, Clare, you should see them all together," Karen laughed. "Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and…"

"Haley," Brooke filled in. Two pairs of eyes stared at her. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I have some news about that," Peyton recovered.

Karen looked about ready to burst. "I think you'll like mine more… the doctors think Lucas might be waking up!"

The entire room was in uproar. Peyton's eyes widened and she dropped her bag to the floor as Brooke shrieked happily.

"Oh my god," Peyton fell back into her chair. "That's great."

"I knew something was going to happen. I went to see Keith earlier and someone had planted some lilies," Karen smiled happily. "What was your news, Peyton?"

The overwhelmed skinny woman was staring at her comatose ex-boyfriend numbly.

"Nathan got a lead on Haley," she said disconnectedly. "They might be together right now."

However, her brain didn't register anyone's reactions; Lucas could wake up!

* * *

Just as Nathan returned to the room, the doorbell rang. Jamie ran to answer it and Nate caught a glimpse of the motherly woman on the other side before his son skipped off with her. Haley waved them off.

"One of Jamie's friend's mothers," she gabbled. "We were going to drop him off when you arrived so she came here instead and… yeah."

For a few minutes they just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say and very consciously aware that they weren't getting interrupted any time soon. Finally, Haley broke the silence.

"I know it's a long way too late but I'm sorry," she sighed. "I've been an idiot and a coward and…"

"Hales," Nathan cut her off, automatically using her old nickname. "You are many things but the Haley James Scott I remember was no idiot. You did what you thought was best, case closed. We don't wanna keep looking over this and regretting it. We don't want to become Dan and Mom. We need to move forward."

It was hard for Nathan to say those words, but deep down he knew that for Haley there would be no going back to what they were.

Haley looked at him with a new appreciation.

"Yeah, of course," was all she could say.

The little bit of Haley James that was in Nathan gave him the courage to continue.

"I want to have access to Jamie and a divorce so we can move…" he began before Haley interrupted.

"I don't want a divorce," she said in a small voice.

Nathan was confused.

"You're in Atlanta anyway so come and live with us. I can share my room with Quinn and we can see how it goes. Or if you wouldn't be comfortable…" Haley quickly backtracked.

"You felt it too, huh?" Nathan chuckled in shock.

"What?"

"That spark, it's still there. Always and Forever," he grinned. He drew his hand into his pocket and pulled out her wedding ring.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he said solemnly, closing her fist over it.

At that exact moment, his phone rang.

"Brooke?" Nathan answered it, perplexed. Suddenly his eyes widened. "How long?" he asked nervously. "I'll be there by tomorrow, tell Peyton hi," he said and hung up.

Haley looked expectantly at him.

"That was Brooke," he said rather pointlessly. "She's with Peyton in Tree Hill. Luke's waking up!"

* * *

Brooke sighed as she drifted down the long corridor, hugging her coffee cup. She quickly snapped out of her distant reverie as she noticed a smartly dressed man looking around in puzzlement. As soon as she reached him, Brooke stopped, placing her hand on her hip nonchalantly.

"So, my dear sir, you broken any hearts lately? Punched any guys? Gotten embarrassingly drunk?" she teased.

The man turned around. "Brooke!" he exclaimed speechlessly.

"It's been way too long, friend," Brooke commented.

"Absolutely, too long," he agreed. "I thought you were living in New York…"

The haunted female sighed. "Change of plans," she said. "Hey, Mouth, you heard about Luke?"

Mouth sighed too. It was a day he would rather forget.

_Two Years Previously_

_Marvin McFadden dropped into a seat only to notice Nathan Scott drinking at a dangerous rate._

_"Whoa, Nate, slow down!" he exclaimed. _

_"Why should I?" Nathan slurred. "My wife left me; I don't see my son and my brother's in a coma."_

_An empty silence from his friend alerted the recovering basketball superstar to Mouth's happy ignorance. _

_"Yeah, Luke's in a coma. It's bloody Peyton's fault," he muttered._

Present Day

"Yeah, Nate told me about it around two days after it happened."

Brooke went to interrupt but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"And I know I should've come to see him, I _know_ but I just kept thinking of excuses not to, I mean it's not like he would've known and then I just couldn't bring myself to come up here. I'm such an awful person and a terrible friend. It just led to me distancing myself and losing contact with everyone 'cept Skills and now I just thought I had to see him 'cause he could die and I'd never forgive myself and…"

"Mouth!" Brooke screeched.

He shut up, shocked.

"It's okay. I haven't ever been here either but P. Sawyer dragged my lazy butt down here and Luke's waking up anyway!"

Mouth took in everything Brooke had said and a grin spread across his face. A weight had been lifted from his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N OKay so there is no excuse for the lateness so I'm not even gonna try. This is chapter 8, only two chapters to go! Much of my inspiration for this chapter came from my favourite episode- 410, Songs to Love and Die By. _

_Disclaimer: *Looks in the mirror* Nope still not Mark Schwahn._

"Evening, Luke."

Lucas heard a very familiar voice. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted through the darkness to see Keith sitting in an armchair behind a desk. His uncle sighed.

"I'm supposed to say 'sorry you're in a coma' but frankly we've been here before, haven't we? Again, Luke? Why are you doing this to Peyton?"

Luke finally spoke. "You suck at this Keith," he said, his voice sounding harsh and unused. "Besides, what does _Peyton_ have to do with anything?"

Keith merely raised one eyebrow and gestured towards the door.

On the other side was the back of a car. As they sat down, Lucas noticed it wasn't just any car, it was _the Comet_. The landscape around them was pitch black, though that could still have been the patient's unused eyes adjusting. They were zooming along the main road. Peyton picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said brightly. "Nathan?"

Lucas listened to the rest of the conversation and was shocked by Peyton's tears.

"She hates me," he said, trying to convince himself.

"No, Luke. You uprooted everyone's worlds," Keith sighed sadly.

The older man led the younger out of the speeding car to show him everyone else's reactions: his mother in the middle of the night, Nathan by his pool, Brooke in New York and Mouth at Tric. Finally they burst out into an empty street.

"Do you know where we are, Luke?" Keith asked.

"No…" Lucas replied.

"This is where Peyton works her tiring minimum-wage job where she gets yelled at by her boss at least three times per day. She works here solely because it's close enough to Tree Hill to come and visit you every night and far enough away for her not to be haunted by her memories."

For once, Lucas was speechless. Suddenly the door to the store opened and Peyton herself walked out. She looked so old and tired that Lucas hadn't recognised her at first. The image faded.

"That was last week," Keith revealed.

The comatose young man looked around. "We're in the cemetery again," he observed.

Next to Keith's gravestone was a brand new one, also labelled 'Scott'.

"You have three options from here," Keith said. "Option one…"

Lucas read the stone.

_Lucas Scott_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and partner._

_September 3__rd__ 1985- May 5__th__ 2009_

A young woman approached the stone and began to sob. As they watched her the sun went down.

"I should've said yes," she sobbed. "I never told you I loved you because I do. I love you, Lucas."

Before their eyes the woman aged.

"She moved on," Keith continued to narrate, "eventually, but she still comes back every year just to talk to you."

Once more the scene faded. They were back at the hospital. An elderly woman leant over the bed of an elderly man.

"This is your second choice, Luke," the young man was told. "You stay here in limbo and Peyton's entire life is spent waiting for you to wake up, stuck in her dead-end job.

A doctor, who was notably younger than this version of Peyton, walked into the room, straight through the two Scott men.

"Miss Sawyer," she said softly. "We're going to have to turn it off now."

Peyton looked ready to start crying again.

"What's happening?" Lucas asked, alarmed.

"They're turning off your life support."

Despair for Peyton and two wasted lives coursed through Lucas' veins. "No! No, I don't choose this option! What's number three?" he demanded.

"I think you know," his uncle replied. "Well, this is my last stop. I'll see you soon, or at the end of your long happy life, whichever you choose," he said dryly.

"Wait!" Lucas exclaimed. "Does that mean there _is_ a heaven?"

Keith grinned. "Couldn't possibly say," he winked.

"You suck at this, Keith," Lucas complained.

"I've heard." The older man looked seriously at the younger one. "I know what choice you'll make. Look after my girls for me."

* * *

"You really don't have to come, Hales," Nathan said for the hundredth time as Haley and Jamie followed him into the airport.

"Yes I do," Haley said stubbornly. "I have to face them sooner or later and besides, Lucas is my best friend… was my best friend."

Nathan knew he wasn't changing her mind.

"You know Peyton is highly likely to throw something, Karen will be disappointed and Lucas won't even know, right?"

Haley nodded sombrely.

Truth be told, Nathan was worried about his friends' reactions to Haley after so long. He wondered how the years had suited Brooke and hoped beyond hope that Peyton's New York weekend had put some more youth back into her.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's go."

Once they were on the plane the lack of conversation topics got awkward. Jamie was wedged between the two adults, talking nineteen to the dozen about how excited he was to see Tree Hill again. Eventually, he fell asleep.

Suddenly, Haley began to cry.

"Oh god, Nathan, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "It's all just so messed _up_, you know?"

Nathan reached over to uneasily pat her shoulder.

"I get it," he said sympathetically. "When I found out about Luke I spent the week in a bar, calling you, Peyton and Brooke all the names under the sun."

"Thank you, Nathan." Haley's brown orbs penetrated Nathan's deep blue ones.

He looked questioningly at her.

"You let me go," she clarified. "Then you didn't give up on me and you've accepted me back into your life. I find it incredible how far you've come since I met you, how understanding and forgiving you are."

"I promised always and forever, Haley James _Scott_," Nathan shrugged.

Both adults felt hope for the first time in a long while.

Nathan and Haley both shuddered as the memories threatened to overcome them.

"This airport is where Luke proposed to Peyton for the second time," Nathan murmured.

Before long they were speeding towards the hospital in Nate's car. To a passer-by they would look like the picture of a happy family.

"I'm _so_ excited to see Uncle Lucas again," Jamie chirped. "He promised we could work on a car together when I was big enough."

The adults exchanged looks.

"Jamie, honey," Haley began, "Uncle Lucas isn't very well. He's in the hospital and he's… sleeping to get better."

"When will he wake up?" Jamie asked innocently.

"We don't know, bud, but he might be able to hear you," Nathan replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry again for the long wait. I'm going away for nearly two weeks tomorrow and its likely to be around a month until I post again unfortunately. However, this is a pretty long chapter with a cruel cliffie (sorry). It is also the SECOND LAST. Yes, after three months, 1 incredible proofee and countless pieces of scrap paper, my first fic will be finished. Please enjoyed Chapter 9 and remember to r&r!_

* * *

"Coffee?" Brooke asked as she slid into the room with four coffees.

"You're a life saver," Peyton smiled fleetingly.

The four women in the room went back to their watching routine until one stood up.

"I'm going to go," Clare sighed. "Thanks for the coffee, it was nice to meet you all but I feel a bit out of place here. Call me if you need anything, yeah Peyton?"

Peyton nodded. "Thanks Clare," she said. "For everything."

About five minutes after Clare's departure, Nathan Scott burst into the room, panting, as though he had been trying to out-run someone.

"Hey," he muttered. "Okay, Peyton, please be nice."

"What have you done now, Scott?" she teased, startling her companions with just how like the old Peyton she sounded.

Just at that moment, Haley and Jamie walked in. Instinctively, Nathan moved to stand between his wife and his brother's ex.

"Hi everyone," Haley said lamely.

"Haley James!" Peyton bellowed. "What the hell gives you the right to come in here?"

Haley noticed how old and tired Peyton looked; mentally kicking herself for the years she had missed. Contrarily, Peyton saw that her ex-friend had barely aged a day which only made her angrier.

Nathan subtly pulled Jamie into the corridor as Peyton raged. Brooke tried to calm her down.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, I wasn't around either," she interrupted.

"At least I knew where you were!" Peyton snapped. Suddenly she started to sob. "I needed you, Foxy. Lucas needed to talk to his best friend when his idiot of an ex-girlfriend turned his proposal down. I'm sure Brooke needed someone to talk to who wasn't way too caught up in her own problems and Nathan needed his wife and little boy to support him when he got the call in the middle of the night to tell him his brother might be dying! Where were you?"

Haley also burst into floods of tears.

"I was an idiot and a coward and I couldn't be sorrier! I wanted to come back less than a month after I left but it just seemed irreversible so I put it off and then Jamie settled down and I was too scared but I missed everyone every single day. I kept up with all the newspaper articles and interviews and everything! I'm just so sorry."

As Haley finished, Nathan returned. He gave her a hug and murmured, "It's okay."

Peyton looked wistfully at Lucas.

"Come here, Haley," Karen smiled. "We don't blame you for anything."

Brooke nodded in agreement and the silence was broken by Haley's happy sobs.

"I do blame you," Peyton folded her arms. "But I forgive you, too."

There was another pause until Karen asked, "Not to rock the boat but where's Jamie?"

"Oh right," Nathan smiled. "I met Mouth outside. They've gone for ice-cream."

Brooke smiled to herself.

* * *

The young woman sat in her car watching the familiar man and boy. They didn't know she was there but she loved watching them; she had missed that. She had so many memories of this particular court: scrawny teenagers playing 2 on 2, two brothers and two memorable matches, group games and many a tête-à-tête.

"Tuck your elbow in Jimbob," Nathan called, scooping Jamie up just as he tried to shoot.

"That's more like it," he exclaimed as the ball fell easily into the hoop.

Finally Haley decided she wanted to join in.

"Momma!" Jamie shouted as he saw her, running to envelope his mother in a hug.

"Hey," Haley grinned.

"… and here comes Haley James Scott to defend her 'worst player ever' award."

Haley hadn't noticed Mouth sitting in his usual spot, commentating. He grinned at her.

"Mouth," she squealed.

"Hey Hales, how you been?" he asked.

"Don't you hate me?"

"Hey I lost contact with everyone too. I'm not a hypocrite," Mouth replied.

Haley could remember just why she loved her childhood friend so much. Their two situations were strikingly different but Mouth would continue to insist he was just as bad as her until she believed it too.

Nathan jogged up. "Mouth, play with Jamie for a minute?"

Nate and Haley were left alone together.

"So we really need to have the grown-up conversation about what comes next Hales," Nathan began, pulling a face unintentionally. "Are we getting back together? Are we just going to be friends living together? I don't wanna turn into Mom and Dan. What is this because I know I'm not ready to jump straight back to how we used to be but I'm not losing my family again."

After a moment of deliberation, Haley replied, "We're not friends; we'll never be friends but if you're not ready to be together again yet I can accept that. I do have an idea, though, if you're interested."

Nathan frowned, "Go on…"

"Let's date. You aren't ready to be married but we can date- go back to boyfriend and girlfriend Naley and work our way back up from there."

Nathan grinned his iconic grin which made Haley's heart flutter. "I'd like that Miss James."

* * *

Lucas Scott drifted in and out of awareness. Every now and then since returning from his escapade with Keith he could hear snippets of conversation.

"Hey Luke, it's me, again. I kinda have a confession to make. Whenever I see you with another girl it's like I lose control of my mouth. Silly old jealous Peyton comes along. When you were with Lindsey and even Brooke it really hurt me. I guess I'm just trying to say you make me crazy, Lucas Scott and I can't wait for you to wake up so that I can be with you again."

The door opened. Lucas heard the other person sit down and sunk back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He heard a familiar sigh. "Hey broody, how've you been? I missed you. I messed up, you know? I guess I should've come back here but in New York I met this guy. He was a movie producer and really lovely but I found out he dated Peyton in L.A! I know, right? Out of all the guys in America we pick the same ones. He found out what a mess I was and it all just fell apart. I really want to get my life back on track. What would you tell me to do, Luke? God, I wish you were back with us. I need you and P. Sawyer really needs you."

* * *

There was tension in the room when Lucas returned to semi-consciousness. It seemed like an age before the person sat there opened her mouth but when she did Luke felt a rush of happiness; his best friend had returned.

"Hi Luke. Wow, so much to say and you probably can't even hear this. I'm sorry I left like I did. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Nathan. We're back together now, sort of."

Haley paused, clearly debating whether or not to say something but Lucas never found out what it was.

* * *

Haley's voice seemed to merge into his mother's soft tones. She had clearly been talking to him for quite some time.

"…I know you were always mad at me for that," she sighed. "And I'm going to be really honest with you now, it was the worst mistake I ever made; even worse than _ever_ trusting Dan. If I had said yes then Deb and Keith wouldn't have… but you don't know about that. Then Dan wouldn't have paid 'Jules' or thought it was Keith who set the dealership fire and then he wouldn't have…"

Karen was unable to continue through the tears.

* * *

"Hey bro," a new voice said. "It's been quite a while now and you know I'm not really one for the whole 'one sided conversation' thing. I kinda thought you should know me and Hales are sort of back together. It's all a bit sudden but please don't be too mad at her when you wake up."

Lucas waited patiently (not that he had much choice) for his brother to say what was really on his mind as he certainly would.

"I'm just not sure how much Atlanta changed her, you know? She was different when she came back from that tour in junior year and that was only a few months. It's not gonna be the same as it was, is it? I'm not even sure if she's _my_ Hales anymore."

The door opened and the noise of tiny feet filled the room.

"Mommy and Uncle Mouth said I could come and talk to Uncle Lucas now," the little boy told his father. "He looks like he's having a nice dream."

"Yeah, he does," Nathan sighed. "What do you want to tell Uncle Luke, Jimbob?"

The boy began to babble away.

"I've grown a lot Uncle Lucas!" he exclaimed. "I miss you. So does Chester and Mommy and Daddy and Aunt Quinn and Aunt Brooke and Uncle Mouth and Aunt Peyton…"

Suddenly he stopped.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. "Look!"

Lucas' eyelids twitched. He opened his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Wow this is way earlier than I expected to post. I was hit by the muse whilst in Sri Lanka. Sorry it's such a short one: I ran out of plot!_

_Disclaimer: I may have saved up my pocket money but I still can't afford to buy One Tree Hill, sad times._

* * *

For the slightest millisecond Nathan was frozen to the spot. His eyes widened and he grabbed at the water jug on the table, very nearly knocking it over.

"Jamie," he ordered urgently. "Go get your Aunt Peyton and a doctor."

Jamie obediently rushed into the corridor.

Lucas registered his brother's blue orbs staring at him. Before he could attempt to speak, Nathan pushed the much-needed glass of water under his nose.

"Hey, bro, good to see you back in the land of the living," Nathan smiled.

Luke blinked a few times, stiffly shaking his arms.

"How long was I out?" he asked in a low rasp.

His overwhelmed brother was saved by the entrance of the doctor with Peyton hot on his heels.

It didn't take long for the doctor to do his job and leave so as soon as he did the entire Tree Hill gang traipsed into the room eagerly and Peyton descended upon Lucas. There was a strange silence and an absence of things to say between the group members.

"It was two years, Luke," Nathan finally replied awkwardly.

This information did not seem to bother Lucas: somehow it was as if he already knew. Gradually he became aware that everyone was watching him expectantly.

Peyton spontaneously took his hand and held it tightly as though afraid he would slip away again. Luke tried not to notice despite the fact that it felt as though a thousand tiny fairies were stomping on his fingertips. His first human contact was with _Peyton_ of all people?

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie exclaimed, clambering into his father's lap.

"Hey J. Luke," Lucas grinned. "You've grown."

As he spoke to the eight-year-old he caught Haley's eye and a glance was exchanged between the two lifelong friends, quelling all of Haley's doubts regarding forgiveness.

Next Lucas turned to Brooke and Mouth, smiling half-sadly at them in an attempt to convey that not only had he heard them but that he held no blame with them.

His mother's eyes reflected all the emotions he was feeling and suddenly he was claustrophobic. The void of missed years was closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see anything or anyone and he could only sense the woman holding onto him. Having been comatose for so long, Lucas Scott was unprepared to face such high emotional stakes.

"Could… could you all just go out into the corridor for a minute?" he asked quietly.

Willingly they all got up and filed out. Only Peyton lingered. Reluctantly she began to slip her hand out of his, surprised that he hadn't pushed her away before then, but he gripped it firmly.

"Stay," he instructed.

Happily, but nervously she obliged.

"I don't remember," Lucas told her.

Peyton's eyes widened in shock: she knew it was too good to be true. "You don't remember me? I'm… I'm Peyton."

"I remember you, Peyton, I just don't remember the accident. The last thing I remember is feeling lonely and texting you…"

Knowing that perhaps it would be better for him not to remember, Peyton tried to be sympathetic.

"It'll come," she promised him.

"I heard you," he said shortly. "Just that last time you spoke to me."

"I meant every word, Luke, I did. I love you."

She was silenced by his hand.

He looked up at her with pained eyes.

"You hurt me, Peyton, you did but I've had time to realise just how much I hurt you too. None of what happened between us was your fault. It's all on me. I just get a little Crazy Luke around you."

"I like Crazy Luke," Peyton smiled. "He can keep Jealous Peyton company."

For a second they were lost to drinking in every aspect of the other's face.

"I was driving back to Tree Hill when…" Peyton had the need to inform him.

"I'm not leaving you again, ever," Lucas said firmly. "I want to be with you, Peyton, when all my dreams come true and always."

His girlfriend took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, then?" she asked.

He stared incredulously.

"It doesn't seem to work out when you ask," Peyton shrugged teasingly.

"Yes," Lucas said solemnly. A thought struck him and he began to panic.

"What happened to Keith's ring?" he demanded wildly.

Peyton smiled and said, "It's where it belongs," as she offered him her left hand.

Soon Peyton Sawyer would become Peyton Scott, just as a teenager with a crush had predicted.

* * *

Meanwhile excitement mounted in the waiting room.

"Hmm. Who knew?" she mused to herself.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Two years ago we all hit rock bottom but now…"

"Everything's working out," Haley finished for her, squeezing her husband's hand.

"People always leave," Nathan sighed. "But a wise friend once told me that sometimes they come back."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "You know what? I'm going back to New York. I have some… business to take care of."

* * *

_A/N So that's it! I would seriously appreciate some feedback on how you think I portrayed the characters- I want to get better!_

_Now I know I said it was the end but I do have two plot bunnies floating around..._

_Firstly would you guys be interested in an epilogue? I was thinking either Brooke's wedding or Jamie's graduation though I'm not sure what would happen- do give your thoughts._

_Secondly I was thinking about a Brulian spinoff, inspired by that last line. It would cover what happens to them in this universe from meeting to when Brooke returns to New York._

_nevthebunny :)_


End file.
